Ultimate Betrayal
by Beezlebub Skywalker
Summary: Set after events of AOTC. Obi-Wan and Anakin are sent on a mission which will not only change their lives but affect the course of the future. Please read and review!
1. Journey to Coruscant

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, settings etc – George Lucas does, I just like writing about Star Wars, I'm not qualified to direct films yet (funnily enough).

Author's Note: The first chapter of my first try at Fan fiction. This is literally just testing the water – there's much more to come; oh and don't expect a happy ending…..Please read and review, be completely honest otherwise I won't improve, which is the whole point of this site!

Star Wars Episode Three – The Rise of the Empire

          An abrupt bang met C-3PO's ears as he tended to a broken security druid. Anakin Skywalker stormed through the hallway with a face set in stone.

          "Master Anakin, might I imply-

          "No you may not!" barked the infuriated young man. He continued to march along the hallway until he reached his private room at the end and promptly slammed the door with a deafening thud.

          "Oh dear", remarked a puzzled C-3PO, continuing with the task at hand.

          Anakin stood behind the door still breathing heavily and shaking with rage. He had not felt like this since his mother's death six months ago, at the hands of the Tusken Raiders. His chest burnt with raw emotion, and he slammed his clenched fist into the back of the door with frustration. He felt physically sick at the thought of what Padme had just said to him. He had risked everything so he could be with her, his future as a Jedi – his ambition to become the greatest of them all, everything his mother had died for when he had been freed ten years ago. Her death had been in vain – his sacrifices clearly meant nothing to Padme, and this filled him with anger, burning anger that sucked the breath out of him. He hated himself, he had been taken in by her, led around blindly like the slave he had been all those years ago. Worst of all he had become so emotionally attached to her that she still had a huge hold over him- no matter how much he tried to forget his feelings for her.

          Anakin slid to the floor with a cry of anguish.

          "Come on Anakin – pull yourself together", he muttered under his breath as he attempted to calm himself. He could hear Obi-Wan scolding him now as he always did so sternly – "A Jedi must control their emotions or they will lead you astray – even to the Dark Side. You must listen Anakin if you are ever to face the trials".

          "I am trying Master, I am trying", he could hear himself reply. 

His relationship with Obi-Wan was hard to explain. He thought of him as the father he had never had, but at the same time he felt irritated at the way he was treated. He hardly let him out of his sight for more than a few minutes – it was like he didn't trust him to act sensibly. And this hurt Anakin because he had a great deal of trust in his master, more so than anyone except perhaps Padme, who had now abused his trust.

          Right from the moment he had stepped into the Jedi Temple when he was just eight years old he had felt like an outsider. The Jedi Councils' eyes had bore into him, searching his every cell for any sign of a weakness, any flicker of emotion that would cast doubts in their minds. The only reason he had been accepted was because of Qui-Gon's dying wish that he should be trained. If it hadn't been for the old Jedi's belief in him, he would be back with his mother right now, running around after Watto in his spare parts shop like nothing had ever happened. He felt like some sort of experiment or project that they were all betting on, betting on when he would prove the Council's initial decision right – that he should not have been trained. He had merely been a burden that they had to deal with quickly, thus his quick assignment to Obi-Wan – nobody else wanted him. 

          But even Obi-Wan constantly doubted him, he had shown that when he was given his first solo assignment. He knew in his heart that he was ready for the trials, and as Palpatine had told him, that he had the potential to become more powerful than even Yoda himself. He would not let his mother's death be for nothing, he would become the greatest if it killed him.

          Just then a flash of brilliant light caught his eye, and he jerked his head up to see the hologram of Obi-Wan looking down on him.

          "Anakin, we have been assigned a mission to the system of Geonoisis to investigate reports of a disturbance by the locals. We have not yet identified what this "disturbance" is, but there are suggestions that involves Dooku and the Sith in some form. Your rendezvous point is here with me tonight at approximately eleven and thirty hours, on the Coruscant Jedi landing platform. Travel lightly and do not make any stops on the way, I have a feeling that this is urgent – oh and Anakin try not to bring attention to yourself, as hard as that might seem. May the force be with you". The hologram faded to nothing, and Anakin was left alone again.

          "May the force be with you too Master", he replied automatically. As he walked down the hallway taking long and powerful strides, he pondered whether to let Padme know where he was going. He decided against it and instead leapt nimbly into his speeder to prepare for his short journey to Coruscant.


	2. A Meeting Between Old Friends

          Disclaimer: George Lucas is the lucky guy who owns all the characters, settings, etc- basically everything in this story! I just continue to like writing about it, and hope you still bother to read it! 

Author's Note: This is the follow up to chapter one- Journey to Coruscant. Read and review please, otherwise I won't get any better!

Chapter Two- Dark Forces Emerge

Anakin cruised in with obvious ease at the Jedi Landing Platform, landing safely after a problem-free and swift flight from Naboo. Obi-Wan strolled out to greet his young apprentice with his usual playful manner.

          "Master", said Anakin, acknowledging his presence behind him as he got out of the craft.

          "What took you so long?" joked Obi-Wan dryly as his padawan came to greet him.

          "Oh you know, those damn speeders simply can't cope with my impressive pilot skills – although those double-barrelled loops might not have helped the situation", Anakin playfully replied with a mischievous grin on his face.

            "You know I hate it when you do that", Obi-Wan replied, adopting a rather stern tone at the thought of Anakin's foolhardy piloting. He turned to face his young protégé with an unimpressed look on his face. 

          "In that case I kindly volunteer that you do all piloting in the future Master", Anakin responded with a satisfied smirk on his face.

          "Nice try Anakin – but this old man is not so easily fooled. You should retire to your chamber, get some rest before tomorrow. We leave at dawn – and _you can do the piloting" he remarked, patting Anakin on the back rather smugly._

          "Yes Master", he replied rather absent-mindedly, not willing to continue their sparring any longer. Anakin sighed heavily under his breath, his figure seeming to deflate before Obi-Wan's eyes. Anakin had been carrying the grief of his mother's death for far too long, thought Obi-Wan. He must learn to forget about her, possession is not a healthy Jedi trait; he needs to realise that he couldn't have prevented it. Or was it just that? It was always hard to tell with his padawan, he kept his feelings so close to his heart.

"Is anything the matter? You look upset; have you anything to tell me?" Obi-Wan enquired detecting his apprentice's sudden change of mood. 

"No master! You read far too much into me, I'll be fine once I've had some rest", he replied quickly, trying to get Obi-Wan off the subject. He should have known his Master would detect that something was wrong, he would be more careful to disguise his emotions in the future. If Obi-Wan ever found out that he had married Padme he would be expelled from the Jedi Order, and he couldn't allow that to happen – it would destroy him. He followed Obi-Wan obediently down the corridor to an airy room just inside the entrance.

          "I will see you tomorrow morning Anakin" gestured Obi-Wan, again studying Anakin's face carefully, before walking a little further down the hallway to his own room, and shutting the door.          

          Anakin swiftly entered his room and shut the door. He walked to the huge window on the other side to observe the view. Coruscant was a city that became alive at night. During the day the many skyscrapers were plain and dull, but at night they were covered in coloured lights, giving them an alien-like beauty. Anakin's own face was illuminated with the light of a rather elegant building opposite.

 His gaze lowered to the constant stream of traffic passing by his apartment. Flustered businessmen were heading home to their families for the night, eagerly trying to skip traffic by swerving in and out of vehicles and buildings dangerously. A group of young men were desperately trying to impress uninterested girls outside a sports bar by doing various stunts with their battered speeders. Coruscant was a city that thrived in the darkness. Its long, humid nights seemed to bring out a bubbling energy and vibrance in its citizens that made it so unique to all other cities in the galaxy.

Anakin loved Coruscant; it was so full of life, full of busy people getting on with everyday life, busy people who had families to go home to…Anakin stepped back from the window as his thoughts once again drifted back to his mother. He missed her so much; she had been the only family he had until he went with Qui-Gon to become a Jedi. He had worshipped her, and she in turn, had loved him to pieces. He resented the little time he had been given to say goodbye to her, he hadn't been prepared, he knew he could have helped if only he had gotten there quicker. If only he'd listened when Obi-Wan taught him those healing techniques, if only he'd been powerful enough to prevent her death.

Anakin stepped back further away from the window. He shuddered at the thought of the pain his mother must have felt before she died, he had thought he might die after Dooku sliced his own arm off, he could not possibly imagine the torture her body was put through because of those mindless animals. For the second time that day he could feel the anger bubbling inside him, his chest tightened and his breathing became short. He knew he had to control himself and so attempted to meditate.

Anakin sat down on the bed and closed his eyes. His head was aching so much and he had a throbbing pain in his temple. Anakin opened his eyes abruptly; he wiped his brow which was covered in sweat. _What's wrong with me? I've never felt this out of control before. _

_It's only anger, you can control it Anakin, you must try or it will consume everything good in you- Obi-Wan's voice spoke in his head. The pain in his head was now excruciating, his head felt ready to explode under the pressure. __I can't control it Master-it's too much-I can't control it… help me. Anakin struggled to reach the bed, using all the energy he had left in his tortured body, and all at once everything went dark._

A.N: What do you think? Better than chapter one or not? Keep the reviews coming in and chapter three will be up as soon as I have time to finish it.


	3. Sith Mind Games

Author's Note: Once again I like to remind you - yes you - the dear readers who actually read this tripe that I don't own any of these characters, the genius that is George Lucas does. I just continue make a fool of myself by writing about the wonderful universe that is Star Wars. Oh, and by the way, for any British people reading this, ITV1 are showing the Star Wars Original Trilogy from next Saturday night (7th June) onwards…am counting the hours already! Chapter Three ~ Sith Mind Games 

Obi-Wan sat bolt upright in his bed. Anakin's voice echoed in his head. He had been calling for help while he had been asleep - he could sense it. The Force was unusually strong between Master and Padawan – more so than any other Jedi partnership in the galaxy. He and Anakin had a special sixth sense between them, both knowing instantly when the other was in trouble. 

_What on earth could be wrong so late into the night?_

 He thought to himself. He hurriedly dashed to put his robes on and stalked down the corridor as quietly as he could manage to Anakin's room. He didn't bother with knocking, he knew that something was seriously wrong when Anakin tried to contact him when he was asleep – he would not dare to unless it was urgent. He heaved all of his weight into breaking the door down, and when that failed he swiftly burnt a hole through the door with his lightsaber.

 _Please let him be okay_, Obi-Wan made a silent prayer to himself as he entered the room, not knowing what to expect.

Anakin's pale body lay sprawled across the length of the bed. His eyes were closed and his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Obi-Wan rushed to his side.

"Anakin, Anakin can you hear me…. It's Obi-Wan!" he shouted desperately looking for a response of some sort. He touched his forehead gently in an attempt to revive him using the Force. 

_Anakin it's Obi-Wan, come back to me, don't give in._

_ Obi-Wan waited hopefully for a response, if he couldn't reach Anakin this way then no-one could, no-one more than Anakin was sensitive to the Force. _

_Master…help me…please…it hurts so much…please._

_ Obi-Wan once again placed his hand on Anakin's forehead and attempted a technique Qui-Gon had once taught but had never yet had the chance to use. He sent as much energy as he could from his body to Anakin's. Anakin was shaking violently, and Obi-Wan's hand was slipping off his forehead with the sweat congealing on his body. Anakin was wheezing for air, something appeared to be restricting his airway._

 _Come on Anakin, you can beat this I know you can._

Obi-Wan himself was sweating with exertion, frantically trying any healing method he had been taught to help his padawan. He could feel Anakin slipping away gradually, and realised he alone could not cure him from whatever had attacked him. He raced to get help from the medi-bay, two floors down.

When he arrived back, several minutes later he thought he was already too late. Anakin was no longer shaking or moving at all and he was deadly quiet.

"Help him please! Quickly!" Obi-Wan blurted in an unusual burst of emotion, to the medi-droids who were inspecting Anakin. He felt helpless as they transported Anakin onto a stretcher and wheeled him down the corridors as fast as their little legs could carry them.

 _Anakin, hold on, we're going to help you, just hold on a little longer._

Obi-Wan again tried to hold onto Anakin's mind, he hoped that if he kept interacting with him he could somehow keep him alive.

 _They are …coming for me. _

_They?__ Who were they? Thought Obi-Wan._

They arrived at the medi-bay, where the droids firmly prevented Obi-Wan from entering. Obi-Wan protested and continued to march down the hallway.

"Leave us to do our job, we will take good care of him", insisted one droids, signalling to two guards, who gently led Obi-Wan away from the bay. Obi-Wan sank to the floor in shock.

 _I should have taken better care of him, he needed my support and I wasn't there. His mother just died, he was vulnerable and you didn't even realise. He's my family._

"Easy it is to regret things after they have happened, Master Obi-Wan", implied a wise voice. Obi-Wan looked up to see the tiny figure of Jedi Master Yoda sitting next to him.

"Master Yoda!" exclaimed Obi-Wan in surprise.

"Watching a padawan every hour the day brings indeed is not possible, feel sorry for yourself you must not. The Dark Side is clouding Anakin's mind, felt it before have I- worse it has become" admitted the astute Jedi Master.

"But what could possibly have caused him to pass out like that? Anakin is a powerful Jedi, he would have sensed if someone was approaching him" enquired a puzzled Obi-Wan.

"Not physical was the thing that attacked Anakin – he was attacked in the most vulnerable place a Jedi can be. Poisoning his _mind_ at this moment the Dark Lord of the Sith is." 

_The __Sith_. I should have known they would have something to do with it. Surely they did not think Anakin's power could be played into their hands. Anakin had to be kept on the straight and narrow, if he strayed from his path as a Jedi that only left one alternative – the Dark side. What would happen if that ever came about was too horrific to even consider.__

"We must help him Master, Anakin is more vulnerable than he makes out. If they persist in this attack, he could easily be overwhelmed and taken from us" insisted a defiant Obi-Wan.

"Help him we will Obi-Wan, the best Jedi healers in the galaxy are already in there. Nothing can you do, wait and hope we must" sighed Yoda, who suddenly felt years older than he was. 

Obi-Wan nodded grimly. He thought back to the last words his old Master had said to him.

_"Train him. He is the __Chosen__ One."_

_I will not fail you Qui-Gon, I will not let this happen. You risked your Knight-hood for this boy and I will not let your death be in vain._

"Get some rest, need you will he when he wakes up", instructed Yoda placing a reassuring hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. With great effort, he limped down the corridor and disappeared from sight.

_If he wakes up thought a weary Obi-Wan. Sitting and attempting to get comfortable on the cold, hard hospital seating he waited._

 _It's going to be a long night._


	4. An unexpected visitor

Author's Note: Yet again I would like to remind you – yes you – the lovely people who actually take time to read this tripe that I do not own any of these characters or setting etc. These are all owned by the genius that is George Lucas. Hope you like the new chapter, thank you to all have reviewed my work so far, I like constructive criticism, that's the only way this story will get better as we progress. So thanks **Jlyn, Strider's Girl **and **CTHD1303**, your comments are appreciated. Oh and another thing, any **British** readers, **ITV1** are showing the **original trilogy** from next Saturday night (**7th of June**). Am counting the hours already, it's about time they put something decent on at the weekend…don't you agree? 

Anyway, "The Show Must Go On" as Freddie Mercury would say…enjoy.

Chapter Four ~ An unexpected visitor

"Jedi Master Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see a droid standing before him. He had not slept well. Anakin's pleading, empty voice had been echoing around his head all night.

"Anakin, is he better? Can I see him?" inquired an earnest Obi-Wan, leaping off the icy metal seat he had been sprawled on. His back protested loudly, not a comfortable way to spend a night…

"Follow me sir" replied the droid thinking it best to just direct him to the patient. Obi-Wan followed unquestioningly behind. 

_Please let him be ok, I cannot bear the thought of another night worrying. Let him be awake and back to his teasing and playful self. He might be an arrogant, stubborn little kid sometimes, but I still care for him. Perhaps more than he tends to realise…_

He turned the corner of the ward, and the sight that greeted him was not promising. Anakin lay asleep in a bunk in a separate room to everyone else. His cheeks were flushed a crimson red with fever, and when Obi-Wan touched his head he realised he was still burning up. 

"The Jedi healers reported that the worst is over, the fever will go in time. Things are looking better than last night sir" stated a medi droid, seeing the undisguised worried look on Obi-Wan's face. 

The Jedi nodded, acknowledging the droid's comments.

"Could you leave us alone for a few minutes?" he asked the droid, suddenly getting an idea.

"Yes, a few minutes, that is all. The patient needs constant supervision" replied the droid; uncertain as to what the Jedi was planning, but complying with his wishes all the same.

As soon as Obi-Wan was sure they were alone, he sat himself next to Anakin's bed, and once again placed his hand on his forehead. 

_Anakin, it's Obi-Wan. Lie still and I will try to help you._

He waited, almost prayed that he would get a response from his young apprentice. Several minutes passed and Anakin's eyes remained closed. Obi-Wan laid his head down in exhaustion. He had been channelling all of his Force energy into Anakin for over ten minutes and was getting no response at all. Anakin's face was devoid of all emotion; a layer of feverish sweat covered his body as the illness racked his already exhausted body. His chest barely rose, save for a faint, but insistent beat against his head. This was enough, for the moment. If only Anakin responded then he would know he was still strong enough to communicate using the Force.

 _Thank you._

Those words came as a great encouragement for Obi-Wan.

Anakin's eyes remained closed but he had gained even more healthy colour back to his cheeks and his fever was going down gradually. Obi-Wan smiled with exhausted relief. Just then a slender figure at the door caught his eye – Padme. 

"Anakin" she cried, rushing into the room. Her eyes showed great concern and worry as she bent down and took her husband's hand in her own.

"How did you get into such a state eh?" she whispered in his ear. It was only then that she appeared to register that someone else was in the room. 

"Oh…Obi-Wan, what a pleasant surprise", she stuttered, giving him a warm but nervous smile. Padme stood up, straightening her robes, and attempting to make herself look as statesmen like as she could muster. Strands of her hair were falling down in front of her face, and her dress was crumpled and tatty. She had only received the news through a transmission by her astromech droid R2-D2 about 6 hours ago. Rushing out from her monthly conference with the Queen she had barely paused to breathe since early this morning.

"So tell me what happened. How was Ani attacked like this? Have you caught them yet?" she enquired in her best diplomat's voice.

"We have not yet discovered the identity of his attacker, rest assure we will m'lady. He is much better than he was last night, take that as comfort" he replied, hoping to reassure the rather bedraggled young woman. He thought it best to allow them some time alone, he knew Anakin thought dearly of Padme. 

_Sometimes too dearly.___

Padme waited until Obi-Wan disappeared from sight and then approached Anakin's bed. She kissed his hand tenderly and lay her head down next to his.

"I love you Ani". She stroked his hair away from his forehead and closed her eyes. 

"You have to get better Ani, there's something I need to tell you", she muttered under her breath.

"Something important about us…"

After several minutes Padme drifted off into a much needed but restless sleep, her arm wrapped around Anakin's chest. Obi-Wan was beginning to wonder what was going on and so again entered the ward. To his delight Anakin was awake and appeared to be aware of his surroundings. He turned his head slowly as Obi-Wan entered the room. He blinked feverish eyes several times before realising it was Obi-Wan. Anakin managed a weak grin before his eyes slid shut again. 

"Anakin, come on, stay awake" he urged his apprentice. He again placed his hand on his forehead in an attempt to revive him. This time Anakin appeared to respond much quicker. His eyes opened and he attempted to sit himself up. Aching muscles shook under the strain and he resolved to stay lying down instead.

"Master" he muttered, clearly grateful for his company.

"Don't ever do that to me again Anakin" remarked Obi-Wan, half jokingly and half-serious.

"What happened?" he mumbled, his eyes still half closed.

"We don't know as yet what attacked you, although we have determined that it wasn't physical whatever it was." Obi-Wan paused, not willing to reveal Yoda's thoughts to his padawan just yet.

"Anyway that has no significance right at this moment, you just concentrate on getting yourself out of here" he instructed, his eyes showing great concern for his young charge.

Anakin nodded his head slowly, his eyelids beginning to grow heavy again. He did feel rather tired. Padme still lay undisturbed by their conversation, brown curls of her hair brushing lightly against his skin. This would have been comforting if Anakin had not had a blazing row with her the last time they met. 

_Why is she here?_ _How can she ever expect me to forgive her after the words that came out of her mouth? _

He didn't ponder this thought for long as within seconds his blue eyes were closed on the world, his breathing deepened and Anakin was out like a light. 

Obi-Wan laid a warm hand on Anakin's shoulder as a sort of silent good-bye before promptly leaving the room for a meeting with the Jedi Council. It had been scheduled to happen several days ago, except he had been putting it off. It was to discuss his apprentice's progress, and whether he could continue the Jedi training. Ever since their unfortunate encounter with Count Dooku a couple of months ago the Council had had their wary eyes on Anakin's behaviour.

 Master Yoda in particular was concerned about his erratic manner in recent months. Of course Obi-Wan was the first to defend his padawan; it was understandable after the death of his mother. What the Council did not grasp was that Anakin had been taken from his mother after he had formed a close bond/emotional connection with her. No other padawan would even remember their family; they were taken away so swiftly to be trained. This was the key difference, and they simply could not understand if they had never been in his position.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, and continued down the corridor to the landing platform. He couldn't help but get the feeling that his padawan was grossly misunderstood. Qui-Gon of course had always had faith that Anakin would prove the Jedi Council wrong, and indeed had been proved right so far. As a Jedi he had been just as reckless as Anakin, constantly getting himself into trouble, always defying the Council – even at the very end he had insisted upon training Anakin without the Council's permission. Obi-Wan smiled to himself, _his persistence had certainly paid off. _


	5. The Fate of the Chosen One

Author's Note: Wasn't Star Wars great on Sat? I knew ITV would see sense and put it on at a decent time eventually. Anyway, in between trying to pass my As levels and other things, I have managed to produce the next couple of chapters…I finished my exams at last! Ah… blessed freedom for two months! Even more time to waste on this drivel -(Ever the optimist – the glass is always half empty…)

Chapter Five – The Fate of the Chosen One

"You may enter Master Obi-Wan" stated a mechanical voice over the comm. unit. The Jedi walked into the large Chamber of the Jedi Council feeling quite sick to the stomach. He bowed uncertainly to Yoda, Mace and the other council members and braced himself for the verdict on his padawan.

"Welcome Master Obi-Wan. I hear your padawan is awake and well, good news this is", Yoda remarked, his eyes carefully studying Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded, uncertain as to whether that was a trick question or not. 

"Yes Master, it's a great relief to us all I'm sure."

Yoda exchanged glances with several members of the Council before turning his attention back to Obi-Wan.

"But that is not the matter you came here for Obi-Wan. Is it not?" Yoda questioned with a new colder tone to his voice.

"No. I am here to hear your verdict on Anakin's future training - at least that's what we discussed a couple of months ago" he said, beginning to wonder if the point of this conversation was really ever going to be reached.

"Obi-Wan, your apprentice has become too dangerous to continue the Jedi training."

"What!?"

 "The Council have studied his behaviour of recent months and have all agreed that for the sake of the Jedi and the Republic, we can no longer allow you to train him as a Jedi" instructed Mace.

Obi-Wan froze, unable to speak for several seconds. 

_Stop his training? You can't half-train someone in the powers of the Force and then expect them expect to drop everything for a normal life. He's too vulnerable to be left to his own devises, that's why he wanted to train him in the first place; so he could teach him to control the Forces inside him._

"You cannot dismiss Anakin from the Jedi Order merely based on the actions of one incident! He was confused and full of grief – his mother had just died. These emotions can make people do irrational and irresponsible things, you can't judge him by the Jedi rules – he's different" Obi-Wan protested.

"Different? The Chosen One he may be, treated as different because of this he should not",Yoda replied, evident anger in his voice.

Obi-Wan sighed, exasperated at the Council's lack of understanding.

"I didn't mean it like that, I mean he is different to all the other padawans because he was not taken to train at an early enough age. We were all taken before we had the chance to bond emotionally with our parents, Anakin was not and he was deeply attached to his mother before he left her. You must realise that she was the only person in his life until the age of eight whom he really loved."

Yoda nodded, glancing across at Mace with raised eyebrows.

"Sure are you Obi-Wan that your protest is not for Anakin but for yourself? Afraid that dismissing Anakin from the Order means failure for you?" implied Yoda, his eyes studying Obi-Wan's reaction closely.

Obi-Wan sighed again, he wasn't getting his message across.

_Now they think I am only here to protect my own well being._

"You must listen to me. Anakin has been under an enormous amount of pressure recently. Give him time to recover from his illness, then let him come with me on an assignment- to help him regain his confidence." The Jedi Master paused, waiting for a response and when he didn't get one, continued.

"Please, give him another chance. Anakin gave up his mother-his life- to become a Jedi, don't fail him now right when he has the opportunity to prove himself", begged Obi-Wan.

 _Anakin_ and I are not going to have wasted the last ten years for a few minor problems that could easily be rectified.__

Yoda nodded again, appearing to have accepted or at least taken in what Obi-Wan had said. 

"Having now heard the full story I think I am in agreement with Master Kenobi", spoke Ki-Adi-Mundi, who had sat very quiet listening to the debate get progressively more heated over the last ten minutes. Obi-Wan tried to hold in a sigh of relief, thankful that someone finally understood.

"The boy is too powerful to just dismiss and leave to get on with his life. He needs to be here, under our supervision – for his sake as well as ours." he commented.

"He _is the Chosen One. Let us not leave that out of the decision. If he is to bring balance back to the Force, then he must be kept on the right path – left to his own devices… anything could happen" said Depa Billaba, agreeing with the Cerean Jedi Master._

Obi-Wan looked dubiously at his Master.

"Hmmm. Easy to resolve this situation is not. Feel you the same?" he said studying the remainder of the Council.

Even Piell was the next to speak up.

"I propose that the boy should be given another chance. He has too much potential to be cast aside. I think we are forgetting how well he actually fought on Geonosis. His lightsaber skills and use of the Force demonstrated exceptional technique and promise".

"His skill and potential is not what is being questioned Master Piell; he is clearly a strong Jedi in those areas. What remains doubtful is his lack of self-control; he lives by his emotions, letting them rule his head. A Jedi must restrain their emotions and not let them get in the way of the job at hand", spoke Master Windu.

"Yes, and believe me he's learnt his lesson from that incident. Master, he is on the brink of something great I know it – don't expel him now", pleaded Obi-Wan.

"Oh? Felt it through the Force have you?" mocked Master Yoda.

"No, I have felt it as a friend, which I hope you will continue to allow me to be", spoke Obi-Wan with evident passion in his voice.

"Propose then, that the boy has another chance?" said Yoda, directing his gaze across every single member of the Council.

Several of the Jedi nodded their heads. Obi-Wan could not disguise the relief on his face.

"So be it. Another chance will your apprentice have. But let it be known, the last chance this is – anymore "outbursts" and he will be expelled."

"Thank-you. I assure you that you will not regret this", said Obi-Wan.

Yoda nodded grimly, praying their decision would be the right one.

"You are dismissed Master Obi-Wan. Sworn to secrecy are you about this meeting; your apprentice must not know. We will send for you both next week, a mission we have for you", he instructed.

Obi-Wan bowed to his Master and the Council, and swiftly exited the room.


	6. Wellawaited Apologies

Author's Note Once again I would like to remind all you faithful readers out there that I don't own these characters, settings etc – George Lucas does. Anyway, here is the next chapter – expect to see these being uploaded much more regularly for a couple of months at least while I am off college. On with the show …

Chapter 6 – Well-awaited apologies 

"You left me; I was sure you had", said Padme, forcing sections of her unruly hair back behind her ears.

          Anakin scowled. He turned away from his wife, pulling the covers of the bed out from underneath her. Padme stood up abruptly, keeping her hands clasped behind her in attempt to prevent herself from strangling her husband.

          "Stop being so stubborn and talk to me! You can't ignore me forever."

          There was a slight pause while Anakin considered his comeback.

          "I can sure try."

Padme rolled her eyes impatiently.

          "You must understand, I was under a lot of pressure, I didn't mean what I said", she insisted.

          "From where I was standing it sounded like you did" he mumbled under his breath. He gave up staring at the wall, and shifted slightly so he could glare more easily at Padme.

          "Please! Can't we just forget about this? I have already apologised, you know I would never intentionally hurt you", she begged.

          "Yeah, you still managed though", he remarked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

          Padme folded her arms across her chest; her mouth set in an unwavering glower.

          "Anakin."

_She looks so beautiful when she's mad._

_          Anakin stared back at his wife, his gaze equally as steadfast. This staring contest lasted for about ten seconds before Anakin's grimace crumbled into an uncontrollable grin. _

          "How can I argue with that?" he joked as Padme ran to hug him. Anakin choked with the force at which she was smothering him. His red face apparently didn't seem to notice as she continued to stifle him.

          Eventually she released him from her bear hug, and began packing his things into a bag.

          "I'm sick of this place", she muttered, "are you feeling well enough to go?"

          Anakin tested his legs on the ground before precariously standing on the cold floor. He wobbled for several seconds before gaining his balance.

"Much better m'lady", he said bowing flamboyantly.

Padme paused for a second, giggling at the sight of her husband kneeling before her in a ridiculously large medical gown.

Anakin looked up at the sound of her laughter, grinning himself.

"What?"

Padme continued to titter uncontrollably, her face creasing in laughter.

"Get some clothes on Anakin, unless you want the whole of Coruscant seeing your behind", she choked.

Anakin bashfully covered himself up, his cheeks going redder than the twin suns of Tatooine. He shuffled behind the curtain and got himself dressed into a set of Jedi robes left by Obi-Wan earlier.

"Ready?" said Padme, leaning on tiptoes so she could kiss him. He hugged her tightly to his chest, relaxing for the first time in at least a month.

"Yeah. Let's go."


	7. A Revelation

Author's Note: Hello again fellow readers and writers. Here is my much anticipated next chapter (ok so I made the "anticipated" part up). Once again I would like to remind you that NO I don't own any of these characters, settings etc, George Lucas does. Man I can hardly wait for Eppy three now that Hyperspace has started, seeing all those sets, Ewan, Hayden etc is just pure torture cos we all know its another two years yet!

Chapter 7 – A revelation

_One week later…_

 A brief knock echoed at Anakin's door.

 Anakin nearly leapt out of his skin_. _

_Obi-Wan isn't expected for another 2 hours!_

Padme giggled from beside him. Her unruly brown hair shadowed her delicate features as she tried to curb her laughter. Anakin rushed in from the balcony trying to get to the door before Obi-Wan let himself in.

"Shhh! He'll hear you! Get in the refresher!" he whispered to Padme, who was straightening her dress and trying, but failing, to get her shoes on.         

"Obi-Wan… you're early."

 Anakin smiled uneasily, gesturing for his Master to come in.

Obi-Wan eyed his apprentice with a certain amount of suspicion. Something was up. Anakin was hiding something from him – he could tell.

"How are you feeling?" he enquired, banishing this thought to the back of his mind. Anakin always protested that he wasn't trusted enough; he did not want to prove him right.

"A lot better thanks. Now I really want to get back to work; watching the Holo-film channel is rather mind-numbing after an while – especially with all those repeats of "Honey I Blew up the Planet 1000 and something". I have been bored to tears!" he joked, laughing tentatively. He strode into the kitchen area and began preparing a drink for his Master.

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes so as not to maintain eye contact with his padawan. 

_Should I tell him what they said or not? It feels wrong hiding information from him. If a Jedi partnership is supposed to be based on trust then I'm being a complete hypocrite._

"Is there something you want to tell me Anakin… you seem a bit on edge?" 

Anakin's hand jolted suddenly and the pitcher slipped from his grasp. The glass smashed with an almighty crash. His cheeks flushed as he bent down to sweep up chunks of glass from the tiles. Without looking up he replied.

"No- should there be? I'm fine… never felt better", he stuttered, looking up finally and giving his Master the best fake smile he could conjure up.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes sceptically at Anakin. His apprentice again refused to make eye contact with him, and continued to stare at the now spotless floor.

_He's lying I'm sure of it._

Just then his probing eyes spotted something. An elegant silk scarf lay on the floor just behind a kitchen unit.

 _A scarf not often seen in the wardrobe of a Jedi Knight.__ A male Jedi Knight at that._

He leant over and grasped it, holding it up in the air in full view of his apprentice.

"What is this?"

Anakin shifted slightly on his feet, diverting his eyes from the persistent glower set on Obi-Wan's face. 

_Boy am I in for it._

"Master-

"I hope this is not what I think it is"

"Master, listen, I can explain-

"You will be expelled from the Jedi Order Anakin! How could you be so foolish?!"

 Obi-Wan had trouble maintaining his calm composure. He took several steps back from his padawan sucking in deep breaths of humid air. Anakin had clearly set the apartment's temperature to be similar to that of his blisteringly hot home planet. The air was stifling to a normally adaptable Obi-Wan.

"I love her!" Anakin blurted.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, exasperated at the sheer naivety of his padawan.

"When you began your training you understood that there were several sacrifices that had to be made in order for it to be a success, am I right? Well this is one of them. You cannot have everything Anakin. It is either one or the other. Don't throw away all you have worked for – end this fling now for your sake!" 

Anakin drew himself up to his full height with clenched fists pressing into his thighs.

"How dare you! _Fling!_ What kind of person do you think I am? I'm not like the rest the Jedi; you never knew or loved a mother or a family of any sort. I can't just switch my emotions off when I feel like it, you cannot expect me to live my life like some mindless machine!"

 A dishevelled Padme emerged from the refresher. She marched purposely to Anakin, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. Hurt shone from her eyes, and it was directed at him. Obi-Wan closed his eyes in utter disbelief.

_This just gets better and better._

"Master Kenobi", she stated bluntly. 

          "Padme, you realise that Anakin will be expelled from the Order if this is discovered?" he said, deliberately keeping his voice down to a quiet but urgent tone.

          "And I will be disciplined by the Naboo Senate. It is common knowledge that politics and relationships do not mix. We had already decided it would be kept a secret. The only person who knows is _you._"

          Obi-Wan's gaze diverted to Anakin, who was fidgeting uncomfortably behind his wife. There was something else behind those strong Force barriers that Anakin wasn't telling him. Something _important_.

          "What are you going to do Obi-Wan?" questioned Padme, her icy brown eyes settling on the Jedi Master.

          Obi-Wan paused for several seconds, seemingly deep in thought before replying. His eyes appeared to bore right through Anakin, who shuddered impulsively as he realised what his Master was thinking.

          "You're married."


	8. Temporary Reconciliation

Chapter 8- Temporary Reconciliation                                                       

The next day… 

  
"Get on board Anakin."

Anakin reluctantly shuffled up the ramp of the Jedi starship assigned to him and his Master, giving Obi-Wan the biggest glare he could muster. Fortunately for Anakin, Obi-Wan did not seem to notice, as he appeared to be deep in discussion with Master Yoda and Master Windu.

          "Remember to report to us Master Obi-wan when you reach your destination. This mission is vital to the survival of the Republic and the Jedi Order."

Obi-Wan nodded obediently, and turned to climb the ship's ramp.

 "An eye on your padawan you must keep, the Dark Side clouds his mind – be wary you must", warned Master Yoda, touching Obi-Wan firmly on the leg with his cane.

"Yes Master. Anakin will not let the Council down again, you have my word."

"Whoever attacked him last week is still out there. Until we discover the identity of this Sith Lord you are to be extra careful about who comes into contact with your apprentice", added Mace.

Yoda nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, concerned we should be, powerful in the Dark Side of the Force the Sith are."

"Yes Master".

"Good luck Obi-Wan, and May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan bowed and headed off to meet his padawan.

Anakin saw his Master's approach and slide back down in his seat quickly. Obi-Wan sat down beside him in the passenger seat.

This is going to be so uncomfortable. 

            There was a long awkward silence before either Jedi attempted to speak. 

          "Anakin, whatever has gone on in the last few days between us has got to be put aside until our mission on Geonoisis is complete. All this talk of marriage is not to be brought up until we are back here on Coruscant; you will be dealt with by the Council then."

          Anakin sniggered coldly at his Master's words.       

          "_Dealt with?!_ Anybody would think I had committed mass murder the way you are going on about it! I'm not a criminal, unless loving someone has become a crime. Tell me Master, have I missed a new law forbidding any feelings at all towards the opposite sex? Are we not permitted to show humanity of any kind to the people we are supposed to protect?"

          Obi-Wan was not amused by Anakin's blunt sarcasm. His lips remained set in a tight grimace.

          "Do not patronise me Anakin, I am your Master and I will have some respect. This business with Padme will not be taken lightly, your future as a Jedi is uncertain. The Council is extremely strict when it comes to the rules concerning relationships."

          Anakin scowled at this comment but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. He was frustrated at being ordered to go on this mission by Master Yoda. He wanted to be at home, in Naboo with Padme, not going on some pointless crusade to Geonoisis. _Let them sort their own problems out for a change, instead of running to the Jedi as soon as there is the first sign of trouble. If they were to appoint themselves a leader they would be much better organised, rather than just a rabble trying to run things. Someone as wise and compassionate as Chancellor Palpatine could easily maintain order over the disgruntled peoples._

 Obi-Wan shuffled uncomfortably beside him in the tiny cockpit, his shins rubbing painfully against the metal sides of the ship. He glanced at his apprentice whose legs were bent so high up to his chest that it looked ridiculous.

          "Remind me again why we couldn't use the new starship model?"

          A smile crept across Obi-Wan's face, he chuckled quietly to himself relieving the tension between the two Jedi.

          "A little less wit and a little more practice with a lightsaber might improve your chances of an earlier trial you know Anakin."

          "So you keep reminding me Master, but I have not heard that a date has been set yet", Anakin replied coolly. 

          Obi-Wan rolled his eyes in fake contempt for his padawan, who eyed him with a cynical look on his face.

          "Practice harder."

          Anakin was about to burst into protest when he realised his Master was teasing, and he too reluctantly allowed himself a smile.

          "Whenever you are ready _padawan_ Skywalker."

          __


	9. A Change of Destination

Disclaimer - See Chapter One!  
  
Author's Note - Hey everyone! Firstly I apologise for not updating for a ridiculous amount of time, but you know, the Hyperspace web-cam did become rather addictive! Ok, so here's the next part.read and review, please.pretty please! Oh, a note to British readers, did anyone see Ewan on Parkinson a couple of weeks ago? Still sporting the beard.he he.  
  
Chapter 9 - Change of Destination  
  
"Distance from our destination, R2?" questioned Anakin trying intently to keep his eyes alert and on the job. Obi-Wan was sat beside him posed in a Jedi meditative trance designed for long journeys. His face was serene and his body was perfectly still.  
R2 beeped a swift reply to his pilot.  
"An hour!? Oh Sith!"  
Anakin looked to the heavens and sighed impatiently. Obi-Wan stirred beside him, rubbing the nape of his neck with his hand.  
"How are we doing Anakin?" he asked, still grimacing at the tight confines within the ship.  
"An hour Master and we will be there."  
"Good", he replied before shuffling uncomfortably in his seat and settling back down again. He closed his eyes and his breathing slowed within a few minutes.  
Anakin rolled his eyes when he heard a snore a few seconds later.  
"You're welcome Master", he muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
Just then a flash of bright white light caught the corner of his eye. It was coming from behind the ship. Surely the radar should have detected a ship that close. How could I not have sensed a presence that large? Anakin glanced at the radar, but there was nothing.  
"What the -  
Suddenly the ship jolted sharply to the left jerking Obi-Wan awake. He blinked several times before questioning his apprentice.  
"Anakin?"  
His padawan was struggling to get the ship under control, desperately fiddling with various switches as the craft continued to buckle and swerve out of control.  
"Something attacked from behind, I didn't get the chance to see what it was, they were too fast", he blurted out still wrestling with the controls.  
"Are the deflector shields activated?"  
"Of course! I'm not a fool Master." Another shudder rocked the ship, rebounding off the glass exterior. This time the ship began to plummet downwards at a dangerously high speed. Anakin's robes were dripping with sweat as he continued to struggle with the ship's steering to no avail. The cockpit was filling with choking black smoke as several instruments caught alight. A ring of fire soon surrounded the two Jedi, destroying everything in its path, edging closer to them with every passing moment. Anakin screamed something inaudible above the noise of the plunging ship, his voice becoming lost in the shrill screech of the engine below. Obi-Wan was already unfastening his safety belt, holding his breath so as not to breathe in too much smoke. "Unfasten your belt. Try to leap free before the ship hits the ground!" Anakin scrambled to do as instructed, coughing and wheezing on the dense smoke cloud amalgamating in the ship. His blackened hands yanked impatiently on his safety belt. It would not budge. Not one to give up easily, Anakin tried a second time, using the Force to boost his strength. The strip of metal would not give an inch. It was jammed solid. "Ready?" "It won't budge! I'm stuck!" Obi-Wan shook his head. "We're too close to the ground, try and brace yourself for the impact!" Anakin nodded, closing his eyes in solemn resignation. His thoughts drifted almost automatically to Padme, back on Naboo. Oh Sith! If only Padme were Force-sensitive- I cannot even say goodbye. Don't focus on the negative Anakin. We're not dead yet, not by a long shot.  
  
Anakin's head jerked round to face his Master who had clearly felt everything he had just thought.  
  
Damn these Force shields. They obviously aren't strong enough.  
  
Anakin smiled weakly at his Master. Obi-Wan, in return, tried to give a convincingly confident smile back to his padawan.  
I wish I had the courage to believe my own words he thought to himself.  
There was an ear-piercing whine as the engine finally failed and then there was nothing. 


	10. Escape

Chapter 10 - Escape  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi opened his eyes slowly, blinking several times before they would focus. Through the drifting smoke he could see Anakin slumped against the controls of the ship, blood seeping from a gash on his forehead.  
He tried to move towards his padawan before realising his right leg was trapped underneath a crumpled piece of metal. Just then his apprentice began to stir. Anakin moaned softly as he opened his eyes. He wiped the blood away from his eyes before acknowledging his Master.  
"Anakin." There was a long silence. "Anakin! Wake up!" This time a grunt came from the direction of his apprentice. "Anakin, get out of the ship. It's unsafe."  
"But what about you? You're trapped", protested Anakin glancing at his Master's predicament.  
"Just get yourself out first then worry about me", said Obi-Wan rather abruptly.  
Anakin nodded shuffling himself into a position in which he could slide out through the broken cockpit. Halfway through his tunic got caught exposing his back to the glass. He cried out in pain as his flesh rubbed against the broken edges of the glass. Finally he pulled himself free, rolling several yards down a sharp incline.  
The smoke was thickening; the ship and his Master were no longer visible. Activating his lightsaber he waded through the smoke blindly, using the Force to guide him back in the direction of the ship.  
"Master!" He felt a strong presence in the Force directly in front of him; its aura was strong, but weakening rapidly.  
Tearing chunks of the overturned vehicle apart with sheer force from his lightsaber Anakin grappled desperately in the smog for Obi-Wan. He heard an explosion from behind him as the ship caught alight again.  
After what seemed like eternity his hands finally came to rest on an arm; Anakin grabbed it as if clinging on for grim death. Obi-Wan appeared to be unconscious, probably due to oxygen deprivation; his face looked calm, almost like he had just fallen asleep. Anakin nudged his Master a second time, still failing to get a response.  
"Master" he repeated again, more urgently this time, slicing through the metal trapping Obi-Wan's leg and dragging his inert form from the cockpit. He flung Obi-Wan's body far from the wreckage with all the Force he could muster. A second explosion racked the Jedi ship as the remainder of it went up in a towering inferno. Anakin, having thrown himself out of the direct path of the fire, was crawling away at an achingly slow speed. His muscles shook and grinded with exhaustion, begging him to stop moving. Anakin knew he couldn't or he and Obi-Wan would suffer the consequences. He reached the body of his Master who remained oblivious to the chaos going on all around.  
  
Anakin lay by his Master for a long time in the dirt, watching the flames as they gradually lost momentum and died out. Obi-Wan groaned from beside him. He placed a hand on his mentor, drawing on the Force to help the healing process. To his relief, Anakin could sense that his Master was not seriously hurt. He would be fine - a bit bruised and would have a headache when he woke up, but nothing major. A shiver of relief ran through Anakin, who being too weary to move from the ground he was lying on, closed his eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 


	11. Captive

Author's Note – Well, here is the next installment – it took me ages to back on track with this story, I've had writers block for what seems like forever! Who can't wait for Episode Three? He he… Chapter Eleven - Captive 

          _"Jedai?"___

          "Jedai? Wake up!"

A claw-like hand tugged on Anakin's torn tunic. He opened his eyes reluctantly to be greeted by an unpleasant sight. Both he and Obi-Wan were dangling of a wall of some sort of hovering vehicle. The room they were in was near the top of the craft, as Anakin could clearly see his surroundings. They appeared to be moving at a relatively high speed through some sort of dense forest. The air was humid, stifling – even for Anakin, who had grown up on one of the hottest planets in the universe. This puzzled Anakin, as he recalled him and Obi-Wan landing in a very barren, dusty landscape. Trying to shift into a more comfortable position was virtually impossible, with both his hands and feet bound tightly to what looked like Force-resistant energy bonds.

 Just then a large, wart-ridden face peered into his own – rather to close for Anakin's liking. He appeared to be a variation on the Twil-lek species, except instead of having two tentacles coming out of the bridge of his head; he had an extra one dangling from his chin. Its skin was a musty brown colour, and its eyes appeared to have shrunk back into his head, giving him the unfortunate guise of looking like a pig. The hideous creature's breath was putrid and foul-smelling, and Anakin turned his head as far as he could away from its face.

          "Ah! At last, you're awake!" the creature exclaimed, prodding him sharply on the arm.

          "That appears to be the case".

          The little pig-like creature stared back at Anakin, his eyes squinting angrily at him - he clearly wasn't amused by Anakin's wry sense of humour.

          "You may joke all you like _boy, but where you're going there is no place for laughter – least not for you anyway." The creature smiled at his prisoner smugly before turning on its heels and strutting out of the room._

          A soft moan from beside him alerted Anakin to the presence of his Master. Obi-Wan's head jerked upwards as he woke up. His gaze instantly turned to Anakin, who studied his Master with great concern. Obi-Wan was covered in cuts and bruises, his forehead boosting a large burn, which looked extremely painful. Their captives had clearly not made any effort to heal him in any way. 

          "Master."

          Obi-Wan raised his head wearily to acknowledge his apprentice. He made an effort to smile, but it turned quickly into a grimace as a sudden rush of pain swept over him.

          "Master!" exclaimed Anakin, more urgently.

          Again, Obi-Wan raised his head, and said something which was barely audible, even to Anakin – 

          "Not good".

Anakin didn't know whether to smile or fret at his Master's very dry reply.

          "Here…let me help you", he gestured, reaching his hand over to touch Obi-Wan's.

          "Close your eyes".

          The weary Jedi knight did so.

          Anakin closed his too, breathing slowly and evenly. After several minutes both he and Obi-Wan were in a relaxed state, blissfully unaware of their surroundings, yet fully alert and attentive of them at the same time. Now he concentrated on sending all his Force energy through their Master-Padawan bond. Anakin's forehead glistened with sweat, his brows furrowed in deep concentration, as he tried to help his Master.

          Seconds later, his concentration was broken by yet another sharp claw prodding him. He shook himself out of his trance to stare at the imposter. 

          "You shouldn't be doing that _boy" snarled the same guard who had spoken to him earlier._

          Anakin bit his tongue, knowing what he wanted to say, but not saying it. He knew another sarcastic comment might not help his and Obi-Wan's situation, and instead stared blankly at as much of the passing view as he could see.

          "Oh, I see. Now you find it convenient to hold your tongue…well it's a bit late for that, _where you're going"_

          Anger was bubbling below the surface of Anakin's cool exterior, but he fought to control himself, for his and Obi-Wan's sake. There had been many an incident in the past (as Obi-Wan frequently chose to remind him) that would have resolved itself, had it not been for his very active mouth and the opinions it liked to blurt out. Instead he focused on his Master, who appeared to be much more aware of what was going on. His cuts and bruises were mostly gone, and the only real evidence of his brush with death was the minor burn across his forehead. 

Which is more than could be said for Anakin, who was physically and mentally exhausted from their brief but intense healing session. Healing was never one of his strong points, and it had been years since he last put his limited skills to the test.

          Obi-Wan appeared to notice his padawan's draining strength, a look of concern for Anakin on his much healthier face.

          "We will be docking in a few moments, so be prepared – oh, and try to behave yourselves – especially you", he said, pointing a claw accusingly at Anakin, "I know how reckless a Jedai can be when trying to escape, but believe me; you won't have the opportunity here." 

          Anakin's eyes glared at the creature underneath his dark eyebrows, but still he maintained his cool.

          A short, sharp shudder rocked the vehicle to a final emphatic halt. The two Jedi were shook around roughly in their Force-resistant restraints. Anakin looked at his Master with an expression of half exasperation and half panic on his face. His face was paler than normal, and there were dark bags beginning to form under his eyes. The last month or so seemed to be taking its toll on his health. Obi-Wan remembered Master Yoda's warning with concern. 

          _An eye on your padawan you must keep. Be wary you must_

           He knew Anakin was still very vulnerable after the mysterious attack on his health, but what was more worrying was the fact that everyone believed it to be Sith related. _Were the Sith trying to convert Anakin, did they see him as a useful ally?_ _Did they wish to turn him before he has a chance to fulfill the prophecy, do they even know that there is a prophecy? All this concerned Obi-Wan – he knew the Sith would try again, if it had not worked the first time. They were not the type to rest on their laurels. _

          "Don't panic", he said, offering Anakin an unsure smile.

"We've been in worse situations – just take a deep breath and relax."

          Anakin barely had time to return a smile to his Master before the door was flung fully open and several pig-like creatures entered the room. A couple came over to the two, armed with rather sharp looking spears. One particularly hideous-looking creature pressed a red button on the wall, which appeared to deactivate the Force-bonds. For a milli second the two had a possible chance to escape, but both were too weary to put up a good fight to a roomful of creatures with claws. The two guards nearest grabbed them and they were handcuffed swiftly. The world in front of them then darkened as semi-permeable hoods were placed over their heads.

          Both were dragged out into the fresh air- although there wasn't much fresh about it. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked in amazement at their surroundings. They appeared to be standing outside some sort of palace. The roads and buildings everywhere were a musty dirt yellow, similar to that of the various villages in Tatooine, as both the Jedi recognised. The air was so humid even Anakin had trouble breathing and coupled with the air restrictions within the hoods, neither had a proper intake of oxygen. By the time they reached to grand entrance of the palace both were wheezing for breath and stumbling clumsily over their feet.

          The guard at the front of the procession muttered something indistinguishable into an inter-com, and a few seconds later the doors creaked open.  
          Obi-wan gaped open mouthed at the sheer size of the hallway they were in; it was very tall and grander even than the Theed palace on Naboo by far. The hallway itself was decorated right the way down with several statues and busts of characters Obi-Wan did not recognise. All of them looked rather odd, yet there was something about them that seemed familiar. Right at the end of the hall they reached another huge door, by which there stood a particularly magnificent statue. It was of a young man, perhaps in his early twenties - seemingly normal looking if you didn't study too closely. Because there something about those eyes, those very black eyes that haunted Obi-Wan. The arrogant smirk on its face half reminded him of Anakin.

          "The Jedai are here, Master", snarled a particularly ugly looking guard.

          There was a long pause before a reply came.

          "Good…separate them, and bring me the younger one in the morning."

          Anakin narrowed his eyes and glanced across at Obi-Wan with a puzzled look just visible behind the mask. _What do they want with me?_

Obi-Wan swallowed slowly, the back of his throat growing drier by the second. It suddenly struck him who the statue was of – the first of the Sith… Dark Lord Exar Kan.


	12. A Rude Awakening

Author's Note – Sorry that I'm so inconsistent everyone! I always seem to write huge chunks at once and upload them… 

On a side note…has anyone seen the Episode Three documentary? It's hilarious! Anakin pre-concept designs with He-Man style muscles and a Mohican! He he…made me chuckle anyway!

Chapter Twelve – Rude awakening 

          A sharp prod to the ribs awoke Anakin from what was a surprisingly undisturbed deep sleep. His eyes flashed open, darting, wide with confusion for several seconds. It didn't take him long to remember. Realising that he was no longer bound or hooded, he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand he looked in the direction the wake-up call had come from.

          "Ah! At last, the Jedai decides to join us in the land of the living", remarked a burly looking guard. Its face and body was concealed entirely by a rather elegant red cloak and hood. The blood red cloth hung off the tall figure and emphasised the powerful muscles beneath. The only part of it that Anakin could see was a small portion of its face, from the nose upwards.

          Anakin automatically reached for his lightsaber, and finding it was not there, settled with just a look of contempt in the general direction of his mentor. He clambered to his feet unsteadily, still feeling weak from yesterday's events. He strode up to the guard using the Force to exert a confidence in his stride that he did not feel.

          "What do you want with me?"

          The guard raised his eyebrows in amusement at the confused look on his captive's face. He chuckled to himself, as if he was sharing a private joke with someone, and stepped up to Anakin, uncomfortably close.

          "The question is, what do _you_ want from _us?"_

          Anakin frowned. 

"Can anyone on this Force-forsaken planet not speak in riddles all the time?"

          There was no reply. Anakin rolled his eyes with growing impatience.

"Where is Obi-Wan?"

          The guard shrugged.

"That is of no concern to you. He is of no consequence – it is you who has been requested by my Master."

          Anakin frowned again.

"Who is-

"Are you going to come with me the easy way or the hard way?" interrupted the guard, clearly tired of their conversation.

Just then, Anakin's keen eyes spotted a blaster concealed within the guard heavy robes. Making a rash decision he reached for the weapon using the Force. But the guard had noticed his glance, clasped a firm hand around its handle, aimed it Anakin, and fired.

Anakin's leg muscles suddenly became like jelly, and could no longer hold him up. The young Jedi fell in a crumpled heap on the floor, unable to move.

"The hard way it is."


	13. Suspicions arise

Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone! Waho! I'm on holiday for two weeks now! I hope you enjoy this latest installment, I apologise for having to wait so long between each one, what with college, band and work – there's no chance! The Force is working against me, I swear! Oh, on a little side note, everyone should go read "_Strength over Fear_" by ewan's girl…it's a great little story that I'm thoroughly enjoying at moment! Chapter Thirteen – Suspicions arise 

"Let the Senator in" instructed an old voice.

          Padme Skywalker entered Master Yoda's office, a look of intrepid concern on her face.

          "Sit down you must Senator", he said, gesturing towards a comfy looking chair by his desk.

          Padme obeyed, trying to disguise her worry, but looking more and more flustered as the minutes passed.

          "Troubling you something is, yes?" asked Yoda, his eyes studying the young Senator for her reaction.

          Padme sighed.

"Well, it's just…you see…"

"Yes…"

"I just have this awful feeling that something has happened to Master Obi-Wan and Anakin."

Yoda nodded thoughtfully. 

"Why think you this?"

Padme shrugged, curls of unkempt hair falling down over her face. 

"I don't really know how to explain it. It's odd – I just had this awful sinking feeling in my stomach this morning, and I instantly knew it involved the two Jedi."

"Hmm, perceptive you are, Senator Amidala. Master Kenobi and _padawan Skywalker are indeed in grave danger."_

Padme's eyes widened in undisguised shock. As hard as she tried she couldn't hide her increasing anxiety over her husband's whereabouts.

"Unfortunately we do not know the location of either Jedi. Masters Windu and Unduli have orders to locate them – no success as yet."

Padme swallowed hard. She had known something was wrong. Although she did not possess a strong talent in the Force like Anakin, she did carry enough of the energy inside her to be able to feel when someone close was in trouble.

"Ask I why you are so concerned for these two Jedi? Personal feelings for one of them you have?"

Padme froze, barely remembering to breathe.

"No Master Yoda, where would you get such an idea? I am merely worried for my two former bodyguards. Three years ago they protected me with their lives – I am just concerned about their welfare…that is all", replied Padme, in her best diplomats voice.

Yoda studied the young woman for several seconds.

"Indeed."


	14. The Dark Man

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah – I know what you're thinking! Two or three chapters downloaded in one day!? Well, it is _that time of year_ again! Enjoy! Chapter Fourteen – The Dark Man 

Anakin's shoulders screamed in pain as the guard dragged him down a passageway. He couldn't feel the bottom half of his body, but the sheer force he was being pulled along the corridor was pulling his arms out of their sockets. He tried to study his surroundings, to spot anything that might establish where exactly he was. The hall was almost in pitch black, but he could make out some statues lining either side of the towering walls. They seemed to have reached the hall him and Obi-Wan had been brought into yesterday. The pair reached the door at the end, and after a brief conversation through the security intercom, let in. 

          Anakin could barely believe his eyes as he surveyed the huge room he was in. Its high walls were adorned with red and black carvings of various symbols that he didn't recognise. There were paintings everywhere and plush scarlet carpet lined the floor. Anakin stared open-mouthed at the sheer luxury surrounding him. He'd never witnessed anything as grand as this anywhere in his training before. 

          A small chuckle directed his eyes to the centre of the room. There he saw a throne, covered with the same markings as on the walls, and seated on it was a man shrouded in black. The chuckle appeared to have come from his, as there was no one else in the room.

          "I see you have kept my guards busy, young man."

Anakin almost smiled at the strange man's remark, but stopped himself. 

_This is no time to let your arrogance get the better of you._

The man seemed to sense this thought, chuckling again, this time louder.

          "Leave us."

The guard obeyed, dropping his load to the floor and promptly shutting the door.

          There was a long silence. Anakin lay face down on the carpet, still unable to stand up.

          "Don't try to stand up, the gun's effect should not wear off for another fifteen minutes at least", stated the dark figure matter of factly.

          Anakin was about to give an extremely sarcastic reply, but something about this stranger made him hold his tongue. 

_Master Obi-Wan would be proud of me._

          The dark figure rose off the grand chair and shuffled slowly towards him. Anakin gasped, out of breath – as the man walked closer and closer he could sense the dark energy surrounding him. His head throbbed, and stars swam in front of his eyes. It was exactly how he had felt just before collapsing in his apartment.

          A cold hand rested on his shoulder and he passed out.


	15. A Turn in Events

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm doing my very best over the Christmas holidays to keep up with regular updates, as I know how frustrating it is when you have to wait months in between. Thanks to **"Susy" **for her recent review – in response to your review – I will do my utmost to keep em coming!

Chapter Fifteen – A Turn in Events

           Padme lay sprawled on the master bed of her Coruscant chambers, deep in thought. She knew that Yoda was suspicious of her interest in Anakin, even her politician's facade could not have disguised the evident worry on her face in the office earlier. She had not seen her husband for close to a month, and the scarce reports of his and Obi-Wan's whereabouts did nothing to calm her or stop her from assuming the worst. The familiar surroundings she lay in did nothing but remind her of when they had first met, after ten years apart, in the very same apartment. It seemed like such a long time ago. Now she couldn't imagine a time when Anakin wasn't at her side, always protecting her, caring for her – loving her.

_Please come back in one piece Ani, there's something you need to know._

"My-lady?"

Dorme, Padme's most faithful handmaiden brought the senator back to her senses. Padme blushed slightly, embarrassed at being caught so unawares. She sat up, rearranging her rather crumpled outfit, and turning to face her once-double.

"Yes Dorme?"

"My-lady" choked Dorme, who was clearly upset about something.

A look of intense fear shadowed Padme's features, her eyes widened with apprehension and a feeling of foreboding. Without thinking she grabbed her handmaiden by the shoulders, almost ready to shake the truth out of her.

"Master Windu has just sent an urgent holo…concerning the whereabouts of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan."

Padme swallowed a lump that was rising up her throat.

"Yes", she croaked.

The young maiden beckoned for R2 to enter Padme's chamber. The little droid bleeped solemnly as he replayed the message to his mistress. There was a brief flicker before the imposing figure of Mace Windu appeared in front of her.

"This message is intended for the Senator from Naboo, who showed concern for her two former protectees earlier today to Master Yoda…Reports obtained by the Jedi Master Luminara Unduli state that Master Kenobi and padawan Skywalker have been captured by the Dark Lord of the Sith. Their ship, designated for the planet of Geonoisis, was gunned down by enemy fire and crash-landed on the remote planet of Ryloth. Both are being held hostage at an unknown location, and none of the assigned Jedi have been in contact with them as yet. We will inform you of future events as they happen. May the Force be with you."

The holo stuttered and faded out.

Padme stared blankly at the air where the holo had been in stunned silence.  Without diverting her gaze she instructed her servant.

"You may leave Dorme. Thank you."

The distressed handmaiden obediently left the quarters, taking R2 with her.

Padme sank to the edge of her bed, holding back tears that threatened to fall. The vacant look on her face creased into one of utter despair. She buried her head in her hands, sucking in great gulps of air. Several minutes passed before she did anything.

 Suddenly, she leapt to her feet, a look of newfound determination on her face. Dashing to her closet, she began pulling out random items of clothing and shoes, and cramming them all into a small suitcase. Tying her brown curls back out of her face, she took one last look around her apartment.

_Hold on Ani, I'm coming._


	16. The Shroud of the Dark Side has fallen

Author's Note: As promised another update…on the same day! Shock horror! No idea where this story is heading, it's sort of writing itself at the moment, but stay with me, whoever is actually reading this!! Chapter Sixteen – "The shroud of the Dark Side has fallen" 

          A blurry object turned gradually formed into a rather grotesque form of a human being. Anakin Skywalker sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He was no longer numb, and shakily, he climbed to his feet.

          The man in black chuckled at him again, his rotting yellow teeth grinning at its capture like a Tuscan raider at its prey.

          "Who are you?"

          The figure paused for several seconds, as if thinking of a suitable reply.

          "The real question is…who are you?"

Anakin's brow furrowed as he contemplated the strange man's words.

          "I am Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight of the Republic" he replied monotonously, almost as if he were reciting the Jedi Code to his Master.

          The figure smiled to himself, shuffling closer to his prisoner, till his foul stench was too close for Anakin's liking. He studied Anakin carefully, looking him up and down several times before replying.

          "_Are you?_"

          The man turned away, gesturing for Anakin to follow. Finding his feet, the young Jedi walked cautiously behind till they reached a holo hung on the wall at the other end of the hall.

          Anakin studied it carefully. Several different scenes flickered in front of his eyes, but all featured the same man – Chancellor Palpatine. They showed him gaining his first seat in the Senate, a conversation between himself and the young Queen Amidala and his electoral victory after the battle for Naboo.

          Anakin glanced back at the man, a look of puzzlement in his icy blue eyes.

          "Who are you?" he repeated, a look of horrid realisation crossing his features.

The figure smiled, reaching with frail and withered hands to pull down his hood and reveal his face.

          "I am Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith; and _your new master_."


	17. The Search Continues

Author's Note – I am speedy today aren't I?! You can tell I had nothing to do! Apologies for how short the chapters are, they just seem to work better like this. Chapter Seventeen – The search continues… 

          "What is it?"

Jedi knight Luminara Unduli bent closer to the dusty ground, apparently listening to something beyond the ears of her counterpart. She shook her head, her brow furrowing as she immersed herself deeper and deeper into the Force. 

          "There's something near…I can feel Anakin's force signature, but it's…it's different."

          Mace eyed his partner.

          "In what way?"

Luminara shook her head again. She closed her eyes, breathed slowly in and out, her face serene. At last she opened her eyes.

          Turning to the Jedi Master, she spoke, her deep blue eyes wide in fear.

          "Full of darkness. He is in pain…something terrible has happened."

          Mace nodded his head solemnly.

          "How close are they?"

          Luminara exhaled.

"Not far. We can reach them by nightfall."

          She leapt to her feet nimbly, and darted off through the dry undergrowth. Mace followed, fear and concern for his fellow Jedi carrying his legs faster than he could have hoped.

          "Senator Amidala! What has gotten into you?!"

Padme sighed exasperated at having to explain herself for the second time that day.

          "Captain Typho. I have taken extended leave from the Senate; therefore I will go to where I please. Your job is not to question, but to protect me, and I wish to keep our relationship that way."

          Typho, startled by the Senator's abrupt tone, grabbed her arm, stalling a hasty exit.

          "I respect your wishes miss, but why Ryloth? As part of your protection team, I feel I should inform you about your intended destination. That planet is full of misfits and smugglers. What is your purpose there?"

          "To rescue _my husband. And if you have no further queries, I wish to reach there at nightfall – prepare my ship for me Captain", she said, touching the shoulder of her loyal guard fondly, her eyes begging, "Please?"_

          And with that, the young woman rushed off, leaving an open-mouthed Captain Typho to consider the young politician's revelation.     


	18. Not good

Chapter Eighteen – "Not Good." 

          Obi-Wan awoke to a sharp pain in the back of his head. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up slowly, grimacing from all his newfound aches and pains. 

          He appeared to be in some sort of cell, although no guard was present.

_Will be handy when it comes to escaping shortly.___

          Glancing down at his belt, he discovered he still had his lightsaber firmly attached. The Jedi knight couldn't help but smile to himself.

_Fools.__ They clearly underestimate the ability of a Jedi knight. _

          His thoughts immediately turned to Anakin. His apprentice had been specifically requested for by a Sith Lord, if not a Sith, then someone directly related to the Dark Force users.

 _What if it's the same person who attacked Anakin last time? Mentally the person could only do so much damage, but physically, right in front of his apprentice, anything could happen._

Obi-Wan shuddered involuntarily.

          _Anakin is in deep trouble; there's no doubt about it. I need to get to him…fast._

Reaching for their Master-padawan bond in an attempt to contact his apprentice, he was hit by a huge block in the Force. His head exploded with sudden pain and his body shook from the sheer intensity of the block.

          Using the Force, Obi-wan tried to summon his lightsaber to his fingers. Yet again an immense pain coerced through his mind. 

_Maybe it isn't a force block but…_

Just then, his sharp eyes caught sight of something that made his spirits instantly sink.

          High above, on the ceiling of his cell, lay an Ysalamari – a deadly Force suppressant. Master Obi-Wan could no longer use the Force.


End file.
